


New Edition

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November [12]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys so welcome to Write Every Day in November. My substitution to Write a Novel in a Month. I'll be endeavoring to write everyday this month.</p>
<p>Mikey and Leatherhead find a stray cat on the way home from a date and decided to keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of Write Every Day in November: I love Klunk from the 2003 show. He’s definitely more a pet than a character (like Spike or Ice Cream Kitty), but Mikey is so cute with him and such a devoted master.

 

Mikey and Leatherhead were on their ways home from an afternoon movie when Mikey paused. Leatherhead was going to ask what was wrong, but before he could Mikey darted into an ally. Leatherhead followed and found Mikey reaching behind an old crate to pull out something orange and dirty.

At first Leatherhead thought it was a toy until it let out a high and clear meow. Leatherhead realized it was a kitten. A small dirty orange stripped tabby that looked wet and cold. Mikey clutched the creature to his chest and began looking around frantically. Mikey stopped looking around the alley and frowned.

“It’s all alone. Doesn’t even have any siblings,” Mikey said sadly.

Leatherhead frowned and pulled out his phone. “There’s a vet clinic a little ways down the street. We can stop there and get the kitten looked at.”  
  
Mikey hesitated. “What will they do with it?”  


Leatherhead realized what Mikey was getting at and sighed. “I guess getting a pet would be the next step in a relationship.”

Mikey’s eyes widened and he smiled broadly. “You mean it,” he asked softly as though he was afraid to break a spell?

Leatherhead walked over to Mikey and pulled him close. “You’ve always talked about wanting animals and I remember you distinctly making sure our apartment building would allow pets. I was thinking for an anniversary gift we could go to the pound, but this kitten needs us here and now so no time like the present.

Mikey kissed his boyfriend and smiled. “I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

Leatherhead smiled. “You don’t need to,” he said softly.

The two smiled at each other before pulling apart and heading to the vet. Once there they had to wait as they didn’t have an appointment, but it was a slow day so they were seen quickly. The vet checked the cat over and took some blood. “He’s almost a year old, just kind of small for his age. Don’t know if he was born that way or if it’s from malnutrition, but he’s a fighter. Wouldn’t have lasted long on the streets if he wasn’t. So far he’s looking good. No outward signs of parasites though their often aren’t any. We’ll give him a bath and while Deana dose that we’ll go over what you guy’s will need to take care of him and any tips I can give.”

A young girl with a ponytail and bright scrubs came in and took the kitten away. As he did the vet talked about what they needed from the store what to feed the cat and explained the plan for vaccinating him. “Have you thought of a name,” the vet asked as they had started to fill out a form to fully register the cat? “

“Klunk” Mikey stated and Leatherhead looked at him with confusion. “I like the name,” he said and Leatherhead smiled softly and nodded. “Klunk it is,” he agreed and the vet wrote the name down.

When Deana came back Klunk was nice and clean. He looked much better than when Mikey had picked him up from the alley.

When they were finally done they headed to the nearest pet shop and got what they needed. Once back home they set everything up and let Klunk explore. The vet said he might not do anything and to just give him time to adjust, but Klunk acted like he already owned the place and began exploring his new home.

Mikey documented it on his phone posting video and pictures online for his family and their friends to see. Leatherhead was sure everyone would assume Mikey had pulled the puppy dog eye trick to convince him even though that wasn’t the case. Leatherhead wasn’t a huge animal fan, but he liked them and he’d been serious when he said he’d considered it for their anniversary to get a cat. It was still months till then, but Leatherhead knew that Mikey would much rather have this kitten than any other kitten in the world.

At the end of the day both Mikey and Klunk were exhausted. At bed time the couple climbed into bed and Klunk hopped right onto them and curled up on the pillow between them. Leatherhead smiled and he and Mikey kissed before his lover fell asleep. Watching Mikey sleep with Klunk next to his head made the older man smiled and he realized that this had been a perfect decision and he was very happy to have the new edition in their home. He closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds.


End file.
